Tunnel of Love
by Melissa2
Summary: The crew is at an amusement park during shore leave. Set during the first season. Something I just found that I wrote a long time ago.


Title: Tunnel of Love  
Rated: PGish  
Time Frame: Set during Season 1.  
Author's Note: Pointless Harper/Trance fluff. I just found this and I looked through what I posted on fanfiction.net. This is an old one that I never got around to titling before now. I think it's from a fic orphan, or one of those five minute fic challenges from a long time ago, but I'm not really sure.   
----------------  
  
Adrenaline rushed through their bodies. Their senses were heightened, and they were both very much on edge. Trance let out an ear piercing scream, as if she had seen ghosts or some other demons.  
  
"Trance, babe, we're only waiting in line right now. Wait until we're on the ride to scream, okay?" Harper said, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Why do you want to ride on the scary haunted mansion ride?" Trance asked.  
  
"This line is a iwhole/i lot shorter than the line for the Viper. I'm not gonna wait three freakin' hours for a two minute ride. And you said that the Viper looked too scary," Harper replied.  
  
"But all those people on the ride were screaming, and they looked like they were-"  
  
"Having a damn good time, unlike us," Harper finished. "Do you not want to go on this ride?"  
  
She fidgeted. "Well, it does look kinda scary..."  
  
"Then, I'll take you to the least scary ride in this park. And it should have absolutely no line whatsoever."  
  
Harper dragged Trance out of the line and towards the other end of the park. Several minutes later, they arrived at an elaborately decorated ride with swan boats running on water.  
  
"What is it, Harper?" Trance asked.  
  
"You'll see. And there's no line, so we can just hop right on in." He took Trance's hand and led her down the ramp. "Ladies first." He gestured into the swan boat, helping her into it with a grin.  
  
The ride lurched forward into a tunnel decorated with hearts, cherubs and romantic depictions, playing an old song softly that Harper recognized as "Take My Breath Away" from one of his favorite old movies, Top Gun.  
  
"It's pretty, Harper," Trance said with approval.  
  
The ride moved very slowly. Harper concentrated on the song that was playing while Trance watched the cherubs and lovebirds that surrounded them. With a stifled yawn, Trance laid her head on Harper's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and scooted closer to her.  
  
A beautiful sculpture of a couple in an embrace passionately kissing caught Trance's eye. She smiled slightly as she glanced up at Harper. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Harper shrugged. "It's not scary or fast or any of that other stuff you don't really like."  
  
"You'd give up your roller coasters and not have fun to make me happy?"   
  
"Yeah," he replied immediately.  
  
"That's sweet." Her smile grew. "Are you sure there's no other reason you brought me here?"  
  
"Like?" Harper asked.  
  
Trance said nothing for a moment. "What is this place called?"  
  
"The tunnel of love." It suddenly dawned on Harper what Trance was implying. "I would inever/i in a million years take advantage of you, Trance. You're my best friend."  
  
"The ride is almost over." Trance moved to unexpectedly kiss Harper, pushing him back against the end of the boat.  
  
The ride ended, and they emerged into daylight, lips still locked.  
  
Beka and Dylan had been passing by the area and noticed a group of people watching a pair on the tunnel of love ride. She suddenly realized who it was. "Trance, Harper, what in the hell are you doing?!?" It took all the restraint she had to keep from diving into the tunnel of love waters and stopping her crew members.  
  
"Let them have their fun, Beka," Dylan said.  
  
"You, of all people, are saying that?" Beka asked.  
  
"It can't go too far, since they end up outside every five minutes, and this is shore leave," he said.  
  
"I'm spending the night with Trance tonight," Beka said. "And tomorrow and the day after."  
  
Dylan laughed. This would be a memorable shore leave. 


End file.
